


Nothing is Strange

by fumomoshi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Mind Control, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:21:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24105121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumomoshi/pseuds/fumomoshi
Summary: Kenma has a secret, a secret that allows him to his teammates to listen to someone as inconspicuous as he is.And this time, he has a new target.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	1. Prologue

Kozume Kenma has a secret. One would not think that he would be a key component in his volleyball team. Everyone thinks that his childhood friend Kuroo, who is the captain of their team, is the star, but those who played with them knew that Kenma’s the real threat. He is the playmaker of the team, and he dictates the pacing for the team. With him, the team moves together as a cohesive unit, as if he is the brain and the rest of the team are his limbs.

It would be surprising for those who knew about this. Kenma is not as athletic as the rest. Far from it, in fact. He is probably the most unathletic player of all. He isn’t outspoken nor has the charisma of a leader. He doesn’t seem to take volleyball seriously and would rather play games on his mobile devices. Why then, would anyone listen to someone like him?

That’s the secret Kenma had been keeping. Hypnosis. If there was something that Kenma figured out in life, it is that hypnosis would allow him to subtly control people’s subconscious, and subsequently get him what he wants out of people. He hasn’t done a full hypnosis session yet, only minor inductions and attempts, enough to hypnotize his team members to act on his will and grant them a much stronger focus.

Kenma first learnt hypnosis when he was trying to figure out people. He did not like interacting with people, but when push comes to shove, he did not understand how to do so. When he figured that this is a problem in his life, he went to research about psychology and ran into the topic of hypnotism. He was fascinated by the papers and the performances of stage hypnotists, how they can make people cluck like a chicken or believe that they are a different person. After some thought, he decided to try out on Kuroo’s volleyball team.

And it worked. He managed to hypnotize them into allowing him to join the team. Then, he managed to convince them that they would have to listen to him if they want to win - which is true because they were very disorganized. Finally, he managed to figure out how to enhance their focus and concentration, to the point where they would move exactly how Kenma wanted them to. Volleyball then because a mind sport to him, where the players are simply chess pieces. That he found fun.

Then a wild piece appeared before him. A tiny crow who approached him during one of their exchanges. The crow was what Kenma felt is the true ace of Karasuno, their rival school. He was a head shorter than Kemna, who was not really tall in the first place, but he has incredible athleticism. He could zoom across the court like the wind and jump to heights that would make taller, stronger players envious. That crow is Shouyou Hinata.

And then their relationship started from that encounter. Kenma grew increasingly curious about Hinata’s flakiness and energy, and Hinata was always trying to bring Kenma out of his shell. They would chat a lot online and it was not long until curiosity developed into friendship, and into something…more.

They say curiosity killed the cat. Kenma thought, tossing onto the other side of his bed. But satisfaction brought it back. He wondered if this thought was a sign of things to come. Today, Hinata is visiting Tokyo for a week, and Kenma had agreed to let him stay over, so that he did not need to spend money on accommodation. His parents were gone on holiday, so basically they have the house all to themselves. Kenma kept thinking about how convenient everything was. Maybe it’s fate?

Kenma grew nervous. He never felt this nervous before. It was strange. He did not understand what he was nervous about. He had people staying over before, namely Kuroo, so why would someone like Hinata be any different? Silly Kenma, he scolded himself. He knew exactly why. Sighing, he tossed to the other side of the bed again, scrolling through his messages in case Hinata contacted him.

Ding dong!

Kenma’s eyes lit up. He walked towards the main door and opened up. His heart jumped at the sight of Hinata standing before him with a backpack and in casuals.

Cute…

He had never seen Hinata in casuals before. Kenma already thought Hinata looked great in his Karasuno team jersey, but him in casuals was in a completely different category.

“Hey, Kenma!!” Hinata chirped and waved his hands loudly. “Thanks for letting me stay over! We are going to have so much fun!”

Kenma gave a slight nod. “I’ll show you the way to my room. It’s a little squeezy but I have prepared a futon already. I hope you don’t mind the space.”

“As long as there’s space to sleep and hang around with you I’m good!” Hinata replied. “Your house is pretty nice! I thought all houses in Tokyo are small!”

“Well, we are kind of at the outskirts of Tokyo,” Kenma explained. “The small ones are probably the apartments in the city.”

They returned to Kenma’s room. Hinata placed down his backpack and stretched about, sore from the long trip from Sendai. “Wow, this is your room! There are so many games and books and stuff! Do you read a lot?”

“I do, but I play more games nowadays.” Kenma said.

“Ehh, I guess you are the studious type huh? I remembered that when I first met you, you were so focused on your game that you didn’t even notice me! I wish I had that kind of concentration. I could barely concentrate to do my homework!” Hinata said.

“Concentrate…” An idea hit Kenma. His heart started to pump, excited about this idea. This is his chance to try what he always wanted to try: a full hypnotic induction on a willing subject. Well, at least, he does not think that Hinata would refuse his suggestion. “I have a special technique to help with that.”

“A special technique to help concentration?!” Hinata’s voice grew excited. “What is it? Is it some kind of medicine?” Then his voice grew low and worried. “Is it dangerous?”

Kenma chuckled, which surprised him. He had not chuckled for a long time but seeing how curious Hinata was amused him. “It’s not. Have you heard of hypnosis?”

“Hyp…nosis?” Hinata cocked his head. “No.”

“It’s simple! It’s basically a relaxation technique, much like meditation, but guided by me,” Kenma tried to explain it as plainly as possible. “All you have to do is to follow my instructions carefully. It might take an hour or so though.”

“I don’t have any plans other than hanging out,” Hinata said. “So you mean after doing this ‘hypnosis’ thing my concentration would get better instantly?”

“It would get better, but you will need to do more sessions for it to get even better,” Kenma said. “Think of it as training.”

“Ohh, I’m good at training! I understand now!” Hinata beamed proudly. “You are a good teacher!”

I didn’t do anything, Kenma thought, but he let that slide. He took a deep breath to calm himself down. It’s happening. I’m going to hypnotize Hinata. “Okay let’s get started. Just lie down on my bed. I don’t mind.”

“You sure?” Hinata asked as he got onto the bed and laid himself down, body facing the ceiling and hands by his sides. “Like this?”

“Yes, just like this.”


	2. Let's play games

“Just relax, letting all that tension fade away. Feel how good it feels when you hear my voice inside you, each word making you more relaxed. Just relax. Each breath taking you deeper and deeper,” Kenma just let the words flow out of his mouth. He had practiced this several times before, hoping that it would one day be of use. People always say that the real thing is always different from the practice, but Kenma never felt that way, not even in volleyball. As long as he understands what needs to be done, the nervousness goes away naturally.

He tried hard to calm his heart, however. Watching Hinata lay motionless on his bed was turning him on. Kenma is hard - rock hard - just from looking at him. He had to adjust his seat several times during the induction, while trying to maintain his voice.

“Just relax. I want you to now feel your thoughts tied to your wrist with an invisible string,” Kenma made a soft touch on Hinata’s right wrist. _He’s so small and cute when he’s like this, unlike the terror he is in court._ “With each breath, your thoughts drift further and further away. The more you try to think, the more the thoughts drift away. As your thoughts drift away, you feel them pulling your wrists higher, like a balloon.”

Hinata’s right hand twitched subtly, and his arm slowly raised higher and higher. Kenma could see that it was not a natural movement. It was shaky, as if it was really not under Hinata’s control, as if there is really a balloon forcing it upwards. It was a clear indication that Hinata was deep in trance. Kenma smiled, please with his results. “Your thoughts drift further and further, as you become more and more relaxed. You become so relaxed that your thoughts drift further and further, until they drift so far away that the invisible string snaps, and your thoughts, like a balloon, fly away, and your arm slowly makes its way back down…”

Hinata’s arms slowly came down, until it rested comfortably on the bed. Kenma took this chance to get closer to Hinata’s face. It looks as if he’s asleep, but Kenma knows that he’s in a state of deep concentration, a trance. Hinata’s mouth was slightly ajar, as a bit of drool ran down his cheeks. “Your thoughts drift further and further away, leaving you with no thoughts of your own. There is only my voice, and my voice only,” Kenma murmured, and gently opened Hinata’s left eyelids, and observed that his eye rolled upwards, not focused on anything. “Feel how good it feels to just listen to my words, each word making you more relaxed.” He did the same to Hinata’s right eye, which had the same effect as the left. “Very good. Feel how good it feels every time I say ‘very good’. You like it when someone praises you.”

“Now I’m going to ask a few questions. You will find that the answer will simply flow out of your mouth, like instinct, as if it’s the most natural thing to do, like a reflex, just flowing out of your mouth, just like the way you spike the ball,” Kenma took a pause and said. “Do you understand?”

“…yes,” Hinata’s answer was monotonous, a stark contrast to his usually chirpy voice.

“Very good,” Kenma said. “Do you feel me touching your right wrist?”

“…no,” Hinata answered.

Kenma placed a finger on Hinata’s right wrist. “Do you feel me touching your right wrist?”

“…no,” Hinata answered again.

 _Wow, he’s so gone_. Kenma had seen this induction done before on various subjects, but they always said ‘yes’ at some point. _I guess he’s ready for the suggestions_. “When I count from three to one, you will be wide awake. You will find that when you want to concentrate on your studies, you are able to focus and nothing will be able to distract you until you are done with your studies, except for your body needs like going to the bathroom or getting food. Do you understand?”

“…yes.”

“Also, I’m going to give you a magic word,” Kenma continued. “Every time I and only I say the phrase ‘Flying Sunshine’, you will instantly, as if instinct, drop into the state you are in now. You will remain still at a comfortable position, but you will fall into deep trance, fully relaxed, deep in trance. Do you understand?”

“..yes.”

 _The moment of truth_. “I’m going to count from three to one and when I reach the number one, you will be wide awake. All the suggestions and magic words will work while you are awake and you will have no problems following them. Three…two…feeling your thoughts slowly return to you…” Kenma could see Hinata’s eyes flutter rapidly. “…and one! Fully awake, fully energetic.”

Hinata gasped. “Whoa!” He blinked several times and pulled himself out of bed. “Is it over?”

“Yes. How do you feel?” Kenma asked.

Hinata made a frown. “Mnn I feel great, but how do I know if it worked?”

“How long do you think passed?” Kenma asked.

Hinata looked around him, as if he’s looking for some clues. “Erm, maybe ten minutes?”

Kenma gave a soft smile. “An hour passed. Well, it’s one of the signs that it’s working. You can try reading a book of mine tonight to see if it works.”

“Oh…? I’ll look forward to it I guess! So what do we do now? Do we play some games?” Hinata looked at Kenma excitedly, like a puppy. “You have so many games!”

“In a bit,” Kenma said. He wanted to play some games of his own. “‘Flying Sunshine’.”

“Ah,” Hinata stopped in his tracks, as if someone pressed the ‘pause’ button on him. He stared straight ahead, past Kenma, and sat still. Kenma waved his hand in front of Hinata, who did not react, as if his entire existence went into a stand still.

“Very good,” Kenma said. “Can you hear my voice deep inside you?”

Hinata’s mouth moved slightly. “…yes.”

“Do you have any thoughts of your own?”

“…no.”

“Very good.” Kenma said. “Now, I am going to ask a few questions, and the answers will simply flow out of your mouth. Do you understand?”

“…yes.”

“Tell me your name, age, school, height, weight and birthday,” Kenma commanded, ensuring that his voice is loud and clear.

Hinata responded immediately in a monotonous voice, barely moving his lips. “My name is…Shouyou Hinata…I am…sixteen years old…I am from Karasuno High…I am 164.2cm tall and 51.9kg…I am born on June 21st…”

“I thought you are 167cm tall?” Kenma asked. “Why did you tell everyone that you are 167cm tall?”

“It…was…a lie…” Hinata slurred. “I have…a complex about my height…so I added a few centimeters so that I do not seem that short…”

Kenma tried to hide his laugh. He did not expect someone who seemed so confident and sure about himself like Hinata to have an inferiority complex like that. He wanted to know more, more behind the cheerful face that Hinata hid behind. “What’s your sexual orientation?” Kenma asked. “Do you have any girls you like?”

Hinata shook a little. Kenma was afraid that Hinata was going to snap out of it, but the shaking stopped, and Hinata replied. “I am straight…I think.”

“You think?” Kenma said. “Tell me more.”

“I like girls, but after seeing Kenma, I’m not sure…” Hinata replied.

“What do you mean?” Kenma asked.

“I’m not sure…” Hinata repeated.

“Does being around Kenma make you happy?” Kenma tried another direction. “In a way that feels like a crush?”

“…yes.” Hinata replied.

“Very good,” Kenma said. It was an unexpected answer, and in some sense, he felt glad, glad because they share the same feelings for each other. But he was not going to stop here. “Very good, answering the questions. When I count from 3 to 1, you are going to be wide awake. When you wake up, you will be desperate to play a game. You will play any game Kenma suggests, without a single doubt or suspicion in your mind. And you want to win, after all, winning is fun. No matter what happens during the game, you will not feel embarrassed in anyway. After all, it’s just a game. Winning is more important. Do you understand?”

“Yes…” Hinata said.

“On a count of 3, you will feel wide awake, feeling amazing. 3…2…1! Wide awake, feeling refreshed!”

Hinata’s eyes fluttered. He shook his head. “Wow, my eyes are suddenly so dry! What happened?”

Kenma shrugged. “It might be the weather. I’ll turn on the humidifier…”

As Kenma went to turn it on, Hinata chirped excitedly. “Let’s play a game! We have some time to kill until dinner time. Four hours in fact. And I have nothing on today. Or I can watch you play a game! That’d be fine too I think…?”

“Sure, do you have any games in mind?” Kenma asked, returning back to his seat beside Hinata.

“Er…I don’t know. I’ll play anything you suggest, Kenma!” Hinata smiled. Kenma’s heart throbbed at the sight of Hinata’s gleaming eyes. _How can anyone be this cute?_

“I have a game in mind,” Kenma said. Hinata leaned closer excitedly to listen. Kenma sank into his chair, suddenly a bit nervous. “It’s called ‘King Kenma’,” Kenma wanted to slap himself for coming up with such a dumb sounding name for a game, but he continued nonetheless. “The rules are simple: I will give you a task, and you get a point for each task you complete. If you get enough points by the end of the game, I’ll treat you to dinner.”

“Hmm,” Hinata thought about it for a minute. Kenma could see doubts written on his face but they slowly disappeared, leaving a face of excitement. “Alright! Sounds fun! What’s my first task, King Kenma?”

Kenma was pleased to see Hinata’s enthusiasm. “Answer this: Do you pee when you go swimming in the pool?”

Hinata laughed. “That’s easy! I do pee in the pool! Everyone does, right? I heard that the chlorine keeps it clean anyway. Anyway, that’s one point for me!”

Kenma was sure that’s not how chlorine in pools work, but he shrugged it off. He thought that perhaps the question was too ‘easy’. Hinata does seem to be outgoing enough to tell people such things. He decided to ramp up the ‘difficulty’. “Okay, your next task: Tell me how often do you masterbate.”

Even though he’s sure there are people who would gladly answer it, he’s certain that Hinata’s not the type. For a brief moment, Hinata’s eyes furrowed in confusion. “H-huh? W-what?” he seemed to trip over his words, and then in an instant, he’s back to his chirpy self again. “Oh! That’s easy too! I masterbate three times a day during school days, and up to seven when I am bored, so I guess the average is five? Haha! That’s another point for me!” Hinata beamed proudly.

 _That’s…a lot_. Kenma thought. Granted, he did not know the average amount of times guys his age masterbate. Considering his frequency, Hinata’s amount seemed astronomical, around twice to triple his. Kenma’s heart pounded excitedly. He wants to know more. “Okay, how about this. Tell me your erect penis size.”

“Ha! I measured it before so this is easy too!” Hinata stuck his chest out proudly. “Mine reaches 6 inches long!”

Kenma almost choked. _6 inches?!_ Kenma had seen data of penises before. He knew that dick sizes are not necessarily related to height but still, considering how short Hinata is, it felt surprising. _Wait, isn’t that way more than the average japanese penis size?_ He wondered if Hinata had tried troubles putting on a condom before. He was sure that Japan did not sell condoms that fit that size.

“Yay, so that’s another point for me?” Hinata asked.

Kenma stopped him. “Wait. I don’t believe you.”

Hinata pouted. “E-eh! But it’s true! That’s not fair!”

“How about this,” Kenma said. “Your next task is to prove to me that your penis size is 6 inches. If I am satisfied, you will get 10 points.”

“10 points!!” Hinata exclaimed. "I’ll do it! Do you have a ruler?!

Kenma rummaged his school bag and took one out of his pencil case. He pointed at the 6 inch mark on the ruler. “You do realize that this is 6 inches,” Kenma said. “And that average japanese penis size is 5 inches.”

Hinata stuck out his chest. “Is that so? Then mine is bigger than the average then! Here, let me show you.”

Suddenly, without any form of embarrassment, Hinata pulled his pants and underwear down and tossed them onto the ground. Kenma went red at the sight of Hinata’s limp, flaccid, naked penis dangling at his crotch.

“Haha, Kenma! Your face is red! C’mon I’m just showing you my penis. It is not that…strange? Wait. I’m naked…in Kenma’s room…showing my penis? Wait…”

Kenma raised his voice. “You are right, it’s just a game. Why am I so embarrassed about it? _There is nothing to be embarrassed about._ ”

If there were any uncertainty in Hinata’s face, it’s now gone. “Yeah! It’s just a game, so there’s nothing embarrassing about it!” He focused his attention to his dick and wrapped a hand around it. “Alright, let me show you that I’m telling the truth.”

Kenma suddenly had an idea. “I’ll give an additional task,” he said. “If you tell me what you are thinking while getting your penis to 6 inches, I’ll give you another 10 points.”

“Oh my god, that makes 20 points total!” Hinata exclaimed excitedly. “Alright, here goes.” He started rubbing, his dick disappearing and reappearing between his hands. Kenma watched eagerly as Hinata started to talk. “Okay, I’m thinking about kissing Yachi, our new manager. I’m thinking about how cute she looked that time when she wore our Karasuno jersey, about how cute her petite figure is…mmph…”

Hinata’s bit his lips and took a breath. His dick is now normally sized, the head poking out of the foreskin, big enough for his hand to wrap around. “Now I’m thinking about a mass orgy with the boys. Sugawara smiling and sucking my dick. Daichi f-fudging him from behind. Asahi sucked Nishinoya’s dick, who was kissing me because he’s around the same height. Tsukishima spanking my ass as Yamaguchi gives him a hand job. And I’m f-fudging Kageyama’s ass…”

Kenma was surprised at the amount of people Hinata was fantasizing about. He was also surprised at how much Hinata tried to avoid the word ‘fuck’. The most surprising of all was how big Hinata’s cock had become. It looked less impressive than he had imagined in hindsight (he probably overestimated the size in his head), but it was certainly big, bigger than his at least. Hinata had to move his entire arm to stroke it from the top to bottom. Maybe that’s where he got all the strength from?

“Alright! I’m done!” Hinata said, slowly stroking his dick to maintain the erection. “Go ahead and measure it.”

Sure enough, it was 6 inches. Hinata beamed. “That’s 20 points!” he exclaimed. “See, I toldja that I wasn’t lying! What’s the next task?”

“Right right,” Kenma said. “This is the final task. The task is to explain and show me how you masterbate. It will be worth 100 points.”

“Are you sure?” Hinata grinned. “That would be an easy 100.”

Kenma grinned back, beckoning him. “I bet you can’t do it,” he goaded.

Hinata pouted. “Of course I can! Watch!” He started to accelerate his strokes. Kenma watched in amazement at how much movement the short Hinata had to make to stroke his cock. “A-all I have to do is to stroke my cock with one hand, as I play with my asshole with my other,” he explained, sliding down onto the bed and moving his other hand underneath him, using a finger to circle the rim of his anus.

“Then I start fantasizing about Kenma, about how cute he looked in his Nekoma jersey. First we could kiss, and I wandered my hands behind him, sliding into his pants and caressing his ass. We press our bodies together, feeling our erect dicks touching each other through our pants and grinded. Mmn…we would then slide our hands into each other’s pants, pulling out our fully erect dicks and give each other handjobs. Mnn!” Hinata gave a small gasp.

“T-then! Mmn! We would rub each other…mmn! Our kisses escalated into a deep…mmn…kiss…mmn! Kenma’s hands feel good on my cock. His cock is getting warm in my…mmn…h-hands! I could feel it twitching! It’s going to explode! I…I! MMRGH!” Hinata threw his heads back. Both his hands clutched his twitching cock.

“I’M COMING!” He cried as his hips started to spasm uncontrollably, firing semen with each thrust. “Kenma! Kenma! F-fudge! Fudge!” Hinata came again and again, until finally, the orgasms subsided. He slumped limp onto Kenma’s bed, exhausted. “D-did I win?”

“Yes, yes,” Kenma smiled. “Dinner’s on me, ‘Flying Sunshine’.”

“What’s orange sunsh - ah…”

Kenma gave a soft chuckle. He never had this much fun before. Plans started to formulate in his head. His smile grew wider at the possibilities. He’ll start slow. “When you wake up, you will not remember the details of the game. You will not remember undressing, cumming, anything. You will only remember beating Kenma in some silly game, and that he will treat you to dinner…”

Tomorrow will be fun.


	3. Smells good

“I’m heading out to run some errands. I’ll be back in an hour.” Kenma said. “Will you be okay alone?”

Hinata laughed. He was used to babysitting the house and his little sister Natsu at the same time. Just the house would be a piece of cake. “Go ahead! I’ll be fine! I’ll just watch some videos on the net or something!” Hinata said.

With that Kenma left. Hinata returned to their room. He wished Kenma would not leave him alone during their stay. He quite enjoyed his company, but he figured that that’s a little too much to hope for. And errand is an errand, after all. It was not as if Kenma would not be back.

Hinata opened the door to Kenma’s room. _Hmm? _On Kenma’s desk, he saw something he did not see before. It was a small whiteboard, with a bunch of words written on it. “First, you will change into…” Hinata started to read, but the rest of the words looked gibberish. Hinata shrugged. It was probably not meant for him to read. Maybe Kenma was practising his penmanship or something.

Hinata looked at Kenma’s closet. He recalled that this morning, Kenma told him that it was okay looking into it. Hinata thought it was such a strange thing to tell him, since he had no intention to do so, but the more he thought about it, the more curious he got. He eyed the closet. It was as if it was begging Hinata to open it. _Silly, Kenma did say it was okay to open. _With that, he opened the closet.

The contents of the closet were not much, but Hinata felt a sense of excitement. He had never looked into another person’s closet before. Kenma’s one was so different from his. The clothes were much larger and looked much heavier. Hinata prefered lighter clothes, in comparison. His eyes, however, were drawn to Kenma’s red Nekoma jersey. He remembers how cool Kenma and the rest of Nekoma looked in them.

The jersey drew Hinata closer. He wanted to see what it would be like to wear it. _Kenma should be okay with this right? _Hinata thought. He figured it would be fine. Kenma said he would not be back for another hour. He took the jersey off its hanger and changed into them. The jersey was cold and a little baggy, mostly because Kenma’s larger than him. He shivered to the fabric of the jersey touching his skin. It always felt good, but somehow wearing Kenma’s jersey felt better._ Maybe it’s made with better quality?_ Hinata thought.

His heart pounded, excited, as he walked towards the full body mirror to look at himself. It was a slightly hilarious sight. The jersey was a little too big on him; the sleeves were almost at his elbows. His heart raced. There was something about seeing him in Kenma’s jersey that made him excited. _Kenma’s jersey._ He took a twirl. _Kenma wears this every practice. _It felt like he’s in Kenma. Every fiber of the jersey contained essences of him, and Hinata’s skin was rubbing against them. _This is bad._ Hinata knew he was getting a little too excited. But it should be okay, right? Kenma’s not back in an hour. He did not need to know about this. Hinata could come up with an excuse anyway. “I’ll just say I wanted to try some clothes on. Sorry for not asking…or something…” he muttered to himself.

_Second…_

Hinata suddenly felt the urge to lie down. He turned towards the messy bed that Kenma normally sleeps in and the futon beside that Hinata slept in last night. Hinata said he did not mind, but he did not have a good sleep last night. The futon was a little uncomfortable. Kenma’s single bed looked heavenly in contrast. He took a step forward, feeling the allure of the bed drawing him in. His shoulders drooped, suddenly feeling his back aching. _Kenma wouldn’t mind if I lied down on his bed, _Hinata thought to himself. _Besides, it’s already so messy. Lying down on it shouldn’t hurt._

He closed his eyes and stretched, raising his arms high. He felt the knots in his wing muscles pull. The toll of travelling here with a full backpack must have been taking its toll. When he opened his eyes, blood rushed to his head, giving him an addictive sense of lightheadedness. Hinata exhaled. The bed looked really good now. He slid in, letting the soft bed consume him until his entire body was on it. “Oh god, where did Kenma get this bed from?” he muttered to himself. The bed felt like clouds. If only a short while, Hinata felt that he was in heaven.

He took a breath. His eyes fluttered open as an electric tingle coursed down his spine. Something smelt really good. Hinata had never smelt anything like it. It was not food. It was something better. Hinata took another breath. He shivered. It smelt familiar, but he could not quite put his finger on it. He buried his head into the blankets and took another whiff. “Ahh…” the smell overwhelmed him. Before he knew it, his hands and legs were already wrapped around the blanket. With each breath, he spasmed lightly, pushing his lower body onto the blanket itself. At the back of his mind, he was surprised that his dick was already hard, but that did not matter. Grinding against the blanket felt too good to even think about trivial details like that.

 _Kenma_ …

Hinata finally understood why the smell was so familiar. It was the smell of Kenma, which would explain why the smell was so strong on the bed. He sighed loudly after each exhale. His mind started to wander, thinking if Kenma ever slept naked, his slender body wrapped around the soft blankets that Hinata’s in. Hinata imagined that he must have. That would explain why the smell was so strong. “Mmn, Kenma…” he muttered. Just imagining Kenma’s naked body in the bed he’s in gave his pelvis a life of its own, grinding uncontrollably on the blanket, on the bed, on _anything _it could get itself against.

_Snap!_

Hinata jumped out of bed, alarmed. He froze, trying not to make a sound. He thought he heard a sound. Did Kenma return home earlier than usual? He waited, and waited, but there was no sound at all. He walked towards the room door which was ajar. Had he forgotten to close the door? He did not remember. It did not matter, what’s more important was to make sure Kenma’s not back yet.

“Kenma…?” Hinata called out into the living room.

No answer.

Hinata sighed in relief. Maybe it was not a good idea to wear Kenma’s clothes after all. He closed the door and took them off, returning them to the closet. He shuddered as he felt the wind between his legs. He looked down. His member was fully erect, poking hard against his briefs, as if it was trying to escape. A wet patch was at the tip. Hinata touched it. It was a little sticky and clear. He knew what it was. It was that thing that happens whenever he gets too excited. Hinata sighed. This was not good. He should do something else to distract him from these thoughts. Hastily, he put on a clean set of his own Karasuno jersey.

_Wait. _Hinata frowned. There was no real reason to put on his jersey now is ther-

_Thirdly…_

Hinata looked down at his erect member. Maybe it would be better to just jerk it off. Hinata made his way to the bathroom located past the laundry area next to Kenma’s room. It was a rather spacious bathroom, the kind with a bathroom and still have enough room to take a traditional japanese bath. He slid the door open. The faint smell of lavender hit him as he made his way in.

_What’s that?_

Hinata looked to the ground. He shook his head. Kenma’s more sloppy than he thought. On the ground was a set of Kenma’s jersey, sitting there like a messy pile. Hinata thought if he should leave it there, but decided that he should just put it into the laundry bag and just tell Kenma about it. After all, there was no way Kenma intended to leave his jersey on the floor like that.

Hinata grabbed the jersey set. _Ew. _It was still damp. Hinata wondered how long it was on the ground for. He did not remember Kenma working out and a jersey like that should have been made of material that was easy to dry. Hinata held the jersey closer. Suddenly, the smell from the jersey hit him. It smelt like the bed - the smell of Kenma - only a million times more intense and mixed with dry sweat. Before he could think, the jersey was already in his face, causing his mind to turn white with each exhale.

“Ahh…” His groin throbbed. It was beginning to hurt. With his other hand, Hinata slid down his Karasuno jersey shorts and his underwear, shuddering when the head of his member was free. “Hahh”, he breathed again and again, sniffing the top, the shorts and their insides. He found himself seated onto the toilet bowl, his free hand already wrapped around his erect penis, battering away.

“Oh?!” Hinata gasped. From within the set of jerseys, he spotted a pair of boxer briefs. Excitement grew in his chest. He wanted to know what Kenma was like over there, the place where Kenma pees, masterbates and cums. He eyed it, hungrily, scared, but eager. He closed his eyes and took a sharp inhale.

Almost immediately, his eyes shot up. He could smell everything, everything good and nasty about Kenma. His breaths became faster and faster, accelerating along with the rhythm of his heartbeat. Hinata could not think. It was impossible to think. He just wanted to come so badly. His chest started to flutter along with his eyes, as he felt a strong surge of emotions erupting from within.

“Aahhh!!!” Hinata gasped again. He gagged himself with Kenma’s jersey, while his other hand held on to his twitching cock tightly. “Ohh!” A small voice told him to be more discreet but he could not stop himself. He came again and again, white fluid sent all over the bathroom. He had not felt anything like this. Hinata freaked out. For a moment, he was afraid. It felt too much, too amazing. But that feeling soon subsided, replaced by an immense satisfaction.

_Fourthly…_

“Yeah…must clean up…” Hinata felt his body move, or was it his imagination? He was tired. He felt like he was floating in heaven. “I must clean up,” Hinata repeated to himself. _Yeah, I should clean up. _With the help of a pile of toilet paper and the showerhead, he started removing every bit of cum from the toilet. With that he put his shorts back on, he floated back to Kenma’s room. He kneeled in front of his backpack, Kenma’s jersey still in his hands.

_Fifth…_

“Oh yeah!” Hinata said. He had almost forgotten. Kenma did tell him that his Nekoma jersey in the toilet was a gift for him. A gift! Smiling, Hinata placed the jersey into his backpack.

_Wait._

Hinata paused.

It’s normal, right? It’s normal for Kenma to not hand him the jersey directly. It’s normal for him to leave his jersey uncleaned. It’s normal for him to pass the underwear along with the jersey. Otherwise, it would trouble him too much, right? Kenma was known to be a little lazy. Besides, it’s the thought that counts. Nothing’s wrong. _Silly me_.

Hinata heard the main door open.

“I’m back!” Kenma said.

Hinata could hear the footsteps moving towards him. He turned and greeted me. “Welcome back, Kenma!” He said. He saw Kenma holding onto a camcorder in his hand. “Oh, what are you doing with that camcorder?” He asked.

Kenma smiled back. “Just recording my ‘Flying Sunshine’.”

And everything went blissfully black.


	4. Best Friends

Kenma rolled in the bed. He had been lazing around all day. He had spent his entire day playing games. Normally, he would be able to do that, but today he was constantly distracted by thoughts of ‘playing’ with Hinata. He pressed his face onto the pillow. Hinata’s out today for practice against another school in Tokyo, and such practices usually last until the evening.

Kenma gave a rare restless groan. He had thought that he would be less anxious as time passed, but the opposite turned out to be true. He wanted Hinata home now. He tossed his game device aside. He could not concentrate. The past few days of having control over the bright and excitable ace of Karasuno had been the best moments of his life. Just thinking about it was enough to excite him in more ways than one. He sighed into his pillow, imagining how cute Hinata was the other day, how disgusting his face looked when he masterbated while sniffing at Kenma’s unwashed jersey, how awkward he became around Kenma right after snapping him out of it.

Just a few more days of fun, however. A few more days and Hinata will return to his hometown. Kenma was a little sad, but he already had plans for the future…

_Ding Dong!_

Kenma’s mind jolted awake. Mustering all the energy he could, he crawled out of bed like a lazy cat. Yawning, he walked towards the entrance door and opened it to the sight of a sweaty Hinata, wearing a smile that would melt the ice in people’s hearts. “I’m home!” He declared loudly.

Kenma returned with a small smile and a ‘welcome back’. He ushered Hinata into the house. “How’s practice?” he asked, feigning interest.

“It was tiring but great!” Hinata answered brightly. “I spiked the ball so many times today that I think my hand’s a little sore. That Kageyama-son might have a shit attitude, but his toss is really the best…” Hinata trailed off. Kenma could tell how much he loved receiving tosses from Kageyama, and he could tell that Hinata’s conflicted by the fact that he did not really like Kageyama. Or did he? Kenma felt a scary tug in his chest. He took a quick breath to calm down.

It did not matter. Hinata’s his. He just needs to make Hinata feel more comfortable around him.

“‘Flying Sunshine’,” Kenma uttered, closing the door behind Hinata. Hinata stood still and looked forward, his bright smile still pasted on his face, as if time had stopped. Kenma bit his lips and shuddered. It was only less than a day of not controlling Hinata, but it felt like forever. He moved closer to Hinata, closer than he would normally allow a human being getting close to him. The stench of the dried sweat was powerful, and seeing the cute face of Hinata upclose was sending his heart racing. He wanted to touch him badly, but for some stupid reason, he was feeling awkward about it. Kenma’s not exactly a sociable person, and he was not comfortable with touching. What a dilemma.

Then he had an idea. If Kenma was not willing to take action, maybe it would be better to shift that responsibility to Hinata. Kenma tried to picture the scenario and nodded silently to himself. That would definitely work.

“Hinata, who am I?” Kenma started.

“Kozume…Kenma…” Hinata’s smile was slowly fading away, as his face muscles became more relaxed.

Kenma decided to nudge the question a little. “Who Kozume Kenma to you?”

“A good friend,” the response came instantly. Kenma was happy to hear that, but it was not enough.

“Would you consider Kenma your best friend?” Kenma asked. He tried to list down the entire Karasuno cast but could not figure out who Hinata considered as ‘best friend’, but he only knew them on the court. Maybe things were different outside the court.

There was a slight pause. The answer came out soft, “…yes.”

Kenma frowned. It was not a strong answer, but at least it was a yes. Kenma could guess why. Hinata had feelings for him, and those feelings probably grew stronger and more perverse with his actions yesterday. All those things probably conflicted with his ‘common sense’ and his ‘morales’ of being a good person. It was a bit of a stretch to call someone like that your best friend. In the end, Hinata is a nice innocent kid.

Kenma decided to be blunt. “Do you have a crush on Kenma?”

“Yes.” Hinata’s face twitched slightly before answering. That twitch made it clear to Kenma that Hinata was against his own feelings, but answering yes meant that he acknowledged the truth.

“Okay Hinata, listen.” Kenma said. “There is nothing embarrassing about having a crush with Kenma. Nothing embarrassing at all. After all, Kenma is your best friend. Best friends are there for each other, and take care of each other’s needs. Best friends are people you can trust with everything. After all, best friends are the highest forms of friends, and such friends have nothing to hide from each other. Is there?”

Hinata slurred in his words, “No…nothing embarrassing. Normal.”

“If you have any troubles, even embarrassing ones, it is not good to keep it all inside. Why suffer when you have Kenma to confide to? He is your best friend after all,” Kenma kept his focus on the words ‘best friend’. It was the categorization that Hinata gave him, so he decided to leverage on that. “Did you enjoy texting and telling Kenma things over instant messages?”

“Yes,” Hinata replied. Kenma thought he heard hints of joy within what sounded like a flat tone. That’s great, because Kenma enjoyed texting Hinata too.

“Did you enjoy Kenma telling you things back over instant messages?” Kenma asked.

“Yes!” Hinata’s voice chirped, almost unable to contain the excitement. Kenma was shocked at the reaction, but he chuckled it away.

“And that’s how you know that Kenma truly is your best friend.” Kenma gulped. He tried hard not to rush things. He had to do it slowly and he had to be sure. “Don’t you wish that you guys could be closer to each other?”

“Yes.” Hinata replied.

“You already considered Kenma a best friend. Is there anything you need to hide from him?” Kenma asked.

“No…we are best friends…”

“Does Kenma think you are his best friend?” Kenma asked.

There was a pause. “I don’t…know…yet,” Hinata said.

“Do you want Kenma to consider you as his best friend?” Kenma asked.

“…if it’s…possible…” Hinata said.

“Is it embarrassing to ask him about it?” Kenma said.

“No, because…he is my best friend.” Hinata said.

Kenma stopped for a moment. Should he spoon-feed the answer to Hinata? Or should he let Hinata work it out when he’s awake. The latter sounded more interesting. Should nothing happen, Kenma could always put him back into trance and nudge him in the right direction. For now, this is enough. He snapped Hinata awake with a clap.

Hinata blinked. For a moment, he looked at Kenma with a strange considering face, before breaking back into his cheerful self. “Right! Where was I? Yeah! Practice was fun! We had so many matches. I could keep going but I think the rest were getting tired.”

“That’s great,” Kenma responded. He was greeted back by a grin. Kenma thought that it was cute that Hinata would react so energetically over his uninterested responses. “You should take a shower though, you stink.”

Hinata laughed. “It’s the smell of hard work and volleyball! You should be used to it by now, setter of Nekoma.”

“I don’t move around very much,” Kenma said. “And that doesn’t mean you shouldn’t take a bath.”

They returned to Kenma’s room. At this point, Hinata already had his extra clothes, toiletries and towels put to a side of the room. Kenma was amazed that Hinata could fit all that into his small bag. Hinata took a while to rummage through his belongings, but he ended up picking a simple plain outfit consisting of a white T-shirt, navy blue shorts and a pair of briefs. It was nice that Hinata dresses for comfort, but Kenma’s mind started to imagine Hinata in cuter outfits. Maybe a dress. A sailor outfit would be nice.

“Say, Kenma,” Hinata’s voice snapped Kenma back into reality. “I have been thinking, do you consider me your ‘best friend’? Sorry if it sounded strange, but I just want to make sure.”

_There it is! _Kenma smiled internally, but he had to put up the act. He gave the best confused look he could give. “Of course, silly. Why else would I let you into my house to stay? That’s what best friends do. We have nothing to hide from each other.”

“Ahaha! Sorry for the strange question!” Hinata laughed. “That took a weight off my shoulders! Whew!”

Kenma shook his head. “Why, you were worried about something?”

“Oh nothing. It’s mainly because I considered you my best friend, I had probably assumed that you think that I’m your best friend too. Just yesterday while I was alone in the house, I was getting turned by your smell while grinding on your bed, and also masterbated to your dirty jersey in the toilet. That would be fine, but it would be suuuuuper awkward if you don’t think of me as your best friend.”

Kenma laughed. Hinata looked a bit shocked, probably because Kenma does not typically laugh that often. “Yeah, that would’ve been awkward. I assumed that we were best friends too, but I guess we did not state it explicitly. Anyway, don’t worry, we are definitely best friends.”

“Alright!” Hinata beamed. With that, he took off his top, revealing his small slender but tight body. Despite having a small frame, his muscles were rather toned, definitely more well-defined than Kenma’s. He could make out the makings of a six-pack on Hinata’s abdomen, which no doubt played a huge part in his athleticism.

Hinata then took off his pants and underwear at the same time. Kenma’s gaze followed, examining his naked body in its natural state. Hinata had a good posture, mostly due to the fact that he’s short and he had some emotional issues with his height. As such, Kenma saw how his body curved beautifully. Chest out, stomach in, a tight round butt that led to his strong legs.

As if that was not enough, at the front, just below Hinata’s torso, was his huge fully erect dick, the same one that he saw a couple of days ago. Its head poked forward, as if eager to go. “Ahh, it feels good when I can feel the air between my legs,” Hinata said, his face full of bliss.

Kenma was slightly taken aback. He just stood at the other side of the room, dumbfounded at what he was seeing. He suddenly realized that he was becoming out of breath and his heart was beating wildly. He had seen Hinata naked just yesterday, but the implications this time was different. This was Hinata being comfortable around him. This was Hinata thinking that it was not weird to do this. This was Hinata thinking that there was nothing to hide between ‘best friends’. Kenma did not direct Hinata to do anything, unlike the previous days. All he did was to change a part of his ‘common sense’ and let nature take its course. It was beautiful.

“Y-you are hard…?” Kenma tried to make casual conversation. It was difficult not to think about what he’s seeing. While Hinata might find it normal, such common sense did not apply to Kenma. While it was arguable that it’s normal for guys to see each other naked, it was not normal to display their erect dicks. In fact, Hinata erect dick was the first one he ever saw, outside of his own. “Yeah you horny?”

“Oh, this?” Hinata pointed at his dick without a hint of shame. It was almost as if Kenma asked him about a bruise or something. “I think I was really happy at our conversation so it kind of got hard. Dicks are random that way, huh? Not that I know much about them, since I haven’t asked anyone. Does yours do the same?”

Kenma slowly nodded. “S-sometimes,” he said. He was not comfortable talking about this. Guys do not talk about this. But Kenma loved it. “A-Anyway, it must be uncomfortable if it persists for too long. Are you going to deal with it?”

Hinata shrugged. “I was planning to master the bathroom before I took a shower,” he said. "Nothing special. That’s how I normally do it. You understand, right?

Kenma nodded. He did not know what to say. How was someone supposed to respond to that?

“As expected from my best friend!” Hinata returned a smile. His member twitched excitedly, like a dog wagging its tail, only that the tail this time was at the front. “I’ll go use the shower now!”

“Wait!” Kenma suddenly had an idea. “Do you need help with…er…‘getting off’? If you are masterbating to me, I could lend you my…er…” He looked around his room. All his dirty clothes were already placed into the laundry. The only thing that’s dirty was…

“…my underwear? The one I’m wearing now. W-would that help?” Kenma was not sure if that was the right thing to suggest. It felt appropriate, at least logically, given the suggestion he placed in Hinata.

Hinata did not even skip a beat. “Oh! You’d do that? That would really help! I love the smell of your soiled underwear. But how did you guess that I was going to masterbate?”

“You said you enjoyed masterbating my jersey, right?” Kenma said. He wondered if it was right to reveal that he knew that Hinata held a crush on him. Or maybe he could just get Hinata to admit. “So I figured that you…like me? At least?”

Hinata beamed. “Yeah, I have a huge crush on you, that’s why. I mean, I masterbate other people too, but I could not help thinking about you since I’m in your house. Besides, most of them are taken, so I try not to. I mean, it feels good, but it doesn’t feel ‘right’.”

“Taken?” Kenma asked.

“Yeah, they are dating other people,” Hinata said. Before Kenma could process this new information, Hinata’s eyes fell onto Kenma’s pants. His cock twitched eagerly. “So, are you going to pass me your underwear?”

“Oh, right.” Kenma nervously slid down his pants, averting his gaze from Hinata. He tried to act naturally, but he could not stop the blood from rushing to his face. “Sorry, I’m not used to this…”

“Hahaha! What are you so nervous for? We are best friends! We have nothing to hide from each other.” Hinata took the underwear from Kenma’s hands. “Thanks! I’ll return you once I’m done.” He looked down. Kenma squirmed at the sudden attention his crotch was receiving. “Hey! You are hard too! Do you need any help?”

Ideas started to float Kenma’s head. Tons of ideas. With a single request, Kenma could ask for a handjob, or a blowjob, or even sex! The temptation was strong and alluring. He wanted it all.

Kenma shook his head. He must not rush these things. He remembered the first time he hypnotized Hinata, how he suddenly had that moment of doubt when Kenma pushed things too far.

No, he must take this slowly. Hinata needed to be trained. He needed to get used to his new ‘common sense’. He needed memories to reinforce it. On top of that, Kenma needed time to think through his suggestions. He needed to make sure that there would be no loopholes.

“I’ll be fine,” Kenma said as he looked for a new pair of underwear.

“Alright, just let me know if you need my help.” Hinata winked as he made his way to the bathroom. “That’s what best friends are for, right?”

Kenma nodded. “Right.”


	5. Documentation

Kenma double checked the calendar on his phone. Tonight is the last night Hinata will be spending in his house. It did not bother Kenma at first, but ever since he managed to perform hypnotism on Hinata, he felt sad. He wanted to do more, a lot more, but he figured that he should exercise some restraint, so that he does not accidentally raise any suspicions, especially with Hinata friends.

Besides, he had already added a bunch of suggestions to Hinata, including suggestions that would allow him to ‘play’ with him even through long distance. Kenma opened a folder in his phone. In it were videos, all sent by Hinata since he left for volleyball practice this morning. Kenma grinned. He had watched them already, but it would not hurt to watch them again.

* * *

Hinata walked out of the gym. Practice was still ongoing, but he needed a toilet break. He _must_ have a toilet break. He was not able to concentrate throughout the day. For some reason, he felt distracted. Kageyama looked really cool from the side. Daichi’s thighs looked strong and stable. Nishinoya looked cute when he jumped for joy every time he made a great receive. Sugawara smiles and takes his breath away every time, and Hinata just wants to bury his face into his chest.

It got worse when Yachi, the new cute female petite young manager of their team, came over in concern and placed her palm on his forehead. The feel of her slender fingers on his head and the innocent look on her face close to him sent a familiar hot feeling downwards, signalling him to escape before something visible could be seen sticking out of his crotch.

Hinata sighed. Those thoughts about his teammates were not new, but they never came all at once like today. At this point, he wondered if he should ask his best friend Kenma about it. Kenma’s smart and read lots of books. Surely he would have some kind of solution.w

_Speaking of Kenma!_

Hinata suddenly remembered. He could turn this awkward situation around to his advantage easily! Kenma said that he was researching something and could only ask Hinata for his help on this. Hinata is not very academically inclined, but he found it cool that someone smart like Kenma would need his help in his research. Besides, what kind of best friend would he be if he turned Kenma down? After all, Kenma did loan him his place to stay.

Hinata smiled at the thought. He’s happy that he could help Kenma, and that doing so would turn his awkwardness into something positive. All he needed to do is to find a quiet place where he would be alone. Finding one was easy. The school he’s training in is a very privileged school, and comes equipped with toilets meant for the handicapped, although most people see it as some ‘deluxe’ toilets that are occupied at a first-come-first-serve basis. These toilets have lots of space and privacy. Hinata decided to go for the one at the highest floor, where it is least likely to be occupied.

The toilet smell of soap, as if someone was just done cleaning it. Hinata locked the door behind him and looked around. He used to be confused as to why people would want to have so much privacy in a toilet, but as he grew older, he began to understand and appreciate it. He pulled down his pants and sat on the toilet seat that was electrically warmed. His dick was already rock hard. Thankfully it wasn’t in the gym. Sport shorts are rather fitting and have a loose material, so a rock hard dick would cause an obvious bulge, especially one of his sizes.

Hinata looked down at his dick. He had never taken a long look at it before, but the longer he looked, the more it looked like a monster on someone of his stature and size. He knew he was larger than an average Japanese’s; he had checked online. He had heard that the larger the dick size, the more it might hurt for the receiver. He wondered if putting his dick into someone as small as Yachi would cause her pain. That worried him.

Hinata shuddered at the thought. He shook his head. He was wasting time. He should stop getting distracted and lose all these valuable data that Kenma asked for. He took out his phone and turned on the camera, switching it to recording mode and faced it towards himself.

“Er, h-hi!!” Hinata stuttered. He had never done this before. And it was a little embarrassing at first, looking at himself bottom-naked through his phone like a mirror.

 _But this is important for Kenma’s research_.

“I am Shouyou Hinata, and right now, I am feeling…er…distracted,” he said to the phone. He pointed the camera down towards his dick, which was already a bit wet with pre-cum. “As you can see, it is difficult to play volleyball with this, so I need to relieve it. Usually by rubbing my cock slowly, I would get enough liquid to lubricate the surface.”

Hinata moaned as waves of pleasure enveloped his body each time he stroked his member. “U-usually, I will think of doing naughty things with the team to get myself going,” he explained through his moans. “Like right now, I’m thinking of Yachi naked and putting my dick in her pussy. She is rather small, so I bet her pussy is tight…”

His strokes became more vigorous as the image of Yachi moaning and losing control in his mind grew stronger. “T-then, as I get more intense, I l-like to imagine having sex with Kageyama. With him, I like to imagine me fucking his ass as he cries about how good my cock feels in him. Mmhmm!”

“Now I’m thinking about Sugawara teasing me with that cute snigger on his face, as if he knows all my weak spots and even weak spots that I’m not even aware of.” His body twitched in pleasure. “A-ah! Suga! His tongue is so good, my cock feels warm in his mouth!”

“And then now I’m thinking of the smell of Kenma’s soiled jersey from yesterday,” Hinata took a whiff of his own sweat from his jersey. “Mmngh!” His eyes rolled upwards. “Hah! Ahh! Ooooh! I! Coming! O-ohhh!” His head went blank. He felt his insides explode again and again, pulse after pulse of pure bliss going through his entire body.

His hand holding the camera was still in its place. When he came too, Hinata could see a tired boy displayed on his phone. His expression was dazed, but happy. He spotted some white stuff on his cheek. With his other hand, he wiped it away.

“A-and that’s how I get off in public.” Hinata tried to speak through his heavy panting. “After…this, I would use the toilet paper to clean up the room…”

* * *

Kenma used the toilet paper to clean himself up. He was exhausted and his dick was honestly sore after the fifth video. He could not believe that Hinata could do that much in just the first half of the day.

He retired to his room and switched on his computer, when an idea hit him. Perhaps there is a safe way to make money off this content.

He shook his head.

_Nah._

Hinata is still a friend.

…maybe when they are much older.


End file.
